


Not A Rose But A Wolf

by alienvampirefreak



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I guess this counts as underage, Multi, there's only kissing so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienvampirefreak/pseuds/alienvampirefreak
Summary: Sansa sat alone in the godswood, her hair was twisted in the Northern style as a silent rebellion. She was, technically, queen in the North now that her brother was dead and she would show that in any way she could. She wondered if she would ever be able to return home and take that throne. She was not sure she wanted a crown anymore but it was her duty to the North. As she sat, praying, Ellaria approached silently.





	Not A Rose But A Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic i've published and it's not finished yet but i thought i'd see what people thought. End game is Ellaria/Oberyn/Sansa

It started with Margaery. Margaery who was beautiful and kind. Margaery was a princess from the songs, if such a thing were real. The world would light up when she smiled and Sansa found herself unable to look away. Her heart would jump when Margaery laughed and she was unsure why. Or at least she had been unsure until Margaery mentioned pretty girls. Then everything made a horrifying kind of sense. It couldn’t be true. It was wrong. She didn’t need yet another thing that Joffrey would torment her with and, besides, how was she supposed to watch Margaery marry that monster. Good, sweet Margaery would be destroyed by him and she could do nothing but watch.

She clung desperately to the fantasy Margaery had planted of meeting Willas Tyrell. Willas was Margaery’s eldest brother and he was, according to Margaery, kind and good. He was a cripple but he was gentle and educated and everything Joffrey wasn’t. Her friend told her many tales of her family but they all included Willas somehow.

Sansa would often walk in the gardens with Margaery, arm in arm though her recent thoughts made this awkward for her, as they talked about everything. They would also sit with the Lady Olenna sometimes. She had heard her called the Queen of Thorns and found the nickname fitting. Olenna appeared weak at first glance. She had a cane and would constantly remind people to speak up but Sansa thought her eyes showed a sharpness to them that betrayed the intelligent woman underneath. 

As the preparations for the royal wedding continued, Sansa found herself drawing away from Margaery more and more. After all, if it was not hers to have, the Lannisters could not take it away. She felt terrible for abandoning her friend but, surely, Margaery would scarce notice her absence with how busy she was choosing things for the wedding.

It was all too much and Sansa was lonelier than ever. She would go to the godswood to be away from the prying eyes of the vultures at court. No one could fault her for praying, even if they were the gods of her traitor father. She prayed that her attraction would go away, that she was wrong and it was simply gratitude for Margaery’s kindness. Margaery was trying to get her away from the horrors of Kings Landing and that, if nothing else, made her a hero. Perhaps she would love Willas more and get over this. Whatever this was. Her dear Mother and Father had not loved each other to start and they were happy together. Willas, like Margaery, was supposed to be gentle and good. But all her praying seemed to be for nothing, she still felt the pull to sweet Margaery. Mayhaps the gods were not real after all, if they were, they certainly had no power in this land.

Sansa found herself paying more attention to the ladies at court now, many were truly beautiful but none so good as Margaery. The Queen was said to be a great beauty, Sansa had thought so herself not long ago, but her bitterness and hatred drained almost every trace now. She wondered how she could ever have thought that Cersei was perfect. She had wanted to be Cersei once but not anymore. Taena Merryweather was beautiful in a sensual way and moved like she new it. Margaery’s cousins, Elinor, Alla and Megga, were pretty enough, she found, but did not particularly interest her. 

She still found some men to be very handsome, Loras Tyrell for instance, but she shied away from their touch, not trusting these so-called knights anymore. The Kingsguard were supposed to be the most honourable of all the knights and they were the ones who had stripped and beaten her in front of the court. Mayhaps there were no honourable men south of the neck. These Southern men were not good. They would not protect her. They were not honourable. Life was not a song.

_____________

Prince Oberyn Martell arrived in Kings Landing to take a seat on the small council on behalf of his older brother. Prince Doran Martell was the eldest and thus the reigning Prince but rumour had it he was not well enough to travel outside of Dorne. The day the Dornish came to court was a beautiful day, the progression of oranges, reds and yellows glittered in the sun. Prince Oberyn was an attractive man, thought Sansa, but one with a fearsome reputation. He was quick and clever and his black eyes shone with life. 

While many of the ladies at court tittered over the Prince, Sansa found her eyes watching his lover, Ellaria Sand. Ellaria was baseborn, a bastard, but she walked as tall, as confident, as any true highborn child. Her skin was dark, her hair curled, lush and full, and her eyes had an exotic loveliness to them. She lacked true beauty but was not unattractive and something in her called to Sansa. 

Her eyes were often drawn to the older woman. She watched as Ellaria Sand stood up to Cersei’s mocking of her name. She watched as she walked confidently through the halls of the Red Keep, as she danced with the Red Viper, but also as she smiled at children playing games, as she listened attentively to sweet Tommen tell her about his kittens, as she laughed and enjoyed life.

____________

Sansa sat alone in the godswood, her hair was twisted in the Northern style as a silent rebellion. She was, technically, queen in the North now that her brother was dead and she would show that in any way she could. She wondered if she would ever be able to return home and take that throne. She was not sure she wanted a crown anymore but it was her duty to the North. As she sat, praying, Ellaria approached silently.

“I’ve heard tell you’re a little bird,” Ellaria said, startling Sansa out of her musings, “yet you watch with the eyes of a wolf. Or a snake, perhaps.”

Sansa peered up at her and spoke, “I’m sorry? I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

“There’s no need to do that, love. There is no one here but us after all. You watch me from your cage. Most would watch Oberyn but not you.” She leaned forwards, pressing her lips to Sansa’s briefly, before smiling and turning to leave. “It was nice to meet you, Sansa.”

Sansa watched as she sauntered away before pressing her fingers to her lips and blushing. Her lips tingled from the pressure of the kiss. Her heart had jumped into her throat. Perhaps that was how a kiss was supposed to feel? It was so different to the kisses she had shared with Joffrey before everything had gone wrong. She needed to experience it again. 

_____________

The next time they met, it was Sansa who approached Ellaria. She had spent several days working up the courage to try. She had talked herself out of it at least twice but she wanted to find out why she her approached her in the godswood. Ellaria had been sitting on the sidelines of the training yard, watching Oberyn spar with a Dornishman Sansa did not know. Sansa watched the men for a moment before she walked over to Ellaria.

“May I sit with you?” She asked hesitantly, unsure if this was a good idea or not.

Ellaria looked up at her and smiled a beautiful smile, “Of course.” She said gesturing to the bench she was sat on.

“I’ve never seen anyone fight with a spear before. It is not common in the North. Is it common in Dorne?” She asked, turning to Ellaria, curiosity overcoming her.

“Not everyone does but it’s certainly more common than here. It requires more than simply bashing your opponent really hard. Or at least that is what Obara, Oberyn’s eldest tells me.” Ellaria smiled and Sansa couldn’t help but laugh. “You are beautiful when you laugh, you should do it more often.”

Sansa ducked her head, “A traitor's daughter has nothing to laugh about.”

“Ahh but perhaps that will change, sweetling.” said Ellaria, smoothing Sansa’s hair out of her face, leaving tingles where their skin touched. She leaned closer to whisper into Sansa’s ear, sending shivers down her spine. “After all a traitor to one is a hero to another, is that not so?”

Sansa paled, looking around desperately, before whispering, “You should not say such things.”

“And why not? The Lannisters are no friends of Dorne.” She exclaimed. Sansa thought perhaps this was true. It was common knowledge that Prince Oberyn still sought justice for what was done to Princess Elia and her children. But still this was not the best place to be saying such things. If anywhere could be said to be safe. 

“Obara was borne by another woman, yes? And you get on well enough?” Sansa asked, thinking of how her own Lady Mother reacted to her Lord Father’s bastard. 

“Well enough. We are very different but there is no animosity between us.” 

“My mother hated my father’s bastard.” Sansa spoke without thinking. 

“Your mother loved your father, yes?” Ellaria looked curious.

“They were very in love.” Sansa replied.

“But she hated part of him because it was not her part. I am not sure that sounds like love. I wish only for Oberyn to be happy. He loves all his daughters very much and I would not wish to come between them.” Ellaria spoke thoughtfully. Sansa considered what she was saying. It made sense, she supposed, but it had been an insult to raise his bastard in her Lady mother’s home, surely? 

Their attention turned to the men once more when they heard a triumphant shout. Sansa turned in time to see the Prince offering his hand to the other man. After helping the man up Oberyn moved towards Ellaria, pulling her up and spinning her before kissing her thoroughly. She pulled away after a moment motioning to her companion.

Oberyn looked Sansa up and down before saying, “And you must be the lovely Lady Sansa Stark, yes? I have heard much about you although I fear my lover has not done your looks justice. You are beautiful, my lady.”

Sansa felt as though her whole body was blushing. She took a moment to try to compose herself but found it did not help her much. “I thank you, my Prince, I have heard much of you too.”

“I imagine you have, I wouldn’t believe all the rumours though.” He laughed, his eyes crinkled and his face lit up. He looked lovely when he laughed, Sansa thought. “I’m afraid I must steal your companion now. I hope we shall meet again.”

Ellaria smiled and moved to hug Sansa, briefly, kissing her cheek and turned to hold Oberyn’s hand before leaving. “We must speak again soon Sansa. You are a delight.”

Sansa stood there alone for several moments, trying not to cry. It was the first time anyone had hugged her since her father was arrested and in that moment she fell a bit in love with this woman who was so free with her affection.

___________

Sansa found herself spending more and more time with Ellaria after that day. They would sit and talk with each other almost every day. For the first time since Joffrey took her father’s head she felt safe, at least safe while she was with the Dornish people. Joffrey and Cersei’s taunts did not seem to cut as deep as they once did though she was still careful what she did and said in case things changed. For the moment Joffrey seemed content with his betrothed, Margaery. She found this too did not bother her so much as it once did. 

They shared more kisses. Kisses that were sweeter than the stolen one in the godswood. Kisses that left Sansa weak in the knees and wanting more. Although she was not sure what exactly more was. She knew that Ellaria tasted spicy with just a hint of lemon and she couldn’t get enough of that taste.

She still prayed. This still felt wrong and she was still terrified but she couldn’t help but feel right when she was with Ellaria. It scared her how right it felt. This could be taken away any second, if Joffrey found out she was happy he was sure to humiliate her and who knew what would happen if Cersei found out.

Prince Oberyn was paying more attention to her now as well. He would sometimes come to sit with her and Ellaria for a short time and laugh and joke with them. Sansa was not as sure of Oberyn as she was Ellaria but she trusted Ellaria and the Dornish were guarding her. She rarely went anywhere alone these days and she felt safer for it. 

___________

“You would love Dorne, sweetling,” Ellaria said, one day, while they were sat in Prince Oberyn’s solar. Ellaria had had lemoncakes made with lemons brought from Dorne and they were sat eating them and talking. Oberyn did not seem to mind if Ellaria used the room. Sansa found herself jealous of the love they shared. “It might be a bit hot for your Northern skin but we have so many lemons and you would suit the fashion.”

“I am unlikely to be allowed to visit Dorne. Besides I would not wish to leave Kings Landing and my beloved Joffrey. He has been most kind.” Sansa was always cautious about what she said. One never knew who was listening and who would report back to the Queen. 

“You never know Sansa, you may leave Kings Landing sooner than you expect.” She replied, “anyway Joffrey’s wedding is soon. Do you know what you will be wearing? Oberyn will dance with you, of course, and you must look wonderful together.”

“I do not think I have anything that would match orange.” Sansa said after a moment of thought. She was unsure why she would need to match with Oberyn. She may be a traitor's daughter but surely others would ask her to dance as well.

“Nonsense. You have blue dresses, yes? We will find an orange pendant for you and you will look lovely together.” Ellaria rose to go and find one of her necklaces. After rummaging in her boxes Ellaria came back with an amber, heart shaped pendant. Inside the amber was a small scorpion, trapped forever, and around the edges there were snakes joined together. It was a beautiful pendant that fit Ellaria perfectly. 

“This will complement your hair and anything that Oberyn will wear.” Ellaria said, going to drape the pendant around Sansa’s neck. She gently moved Sansa’s hair and kissed her neck before closing the pendant. 

Sansa shivered, as she always did when Ellaria touched her, before moving to hold the pendant. “I can’t take this. It’s too much.”

“It is only a loan, sweet girl, you will wear it to the wedding and return it to me later. You must wear it. I will be very upset if you don’t.” She declared. 

Sansa thought for a moment before thanking the other woman. It was a beautiful necklace although Sansa was sure it would not suit her nearly as well as Ellaria. She moved to take it off and put it in her pocket. “If you are sure, then I shall wear it with pride.”

Ellaria smiled, brightly, before kissing Sansa again. “You will look lovely.”

_______ 

A few days before the wedding Margaery knocked on Sansa’s door. She smiled at Sansa before speaking. “My dear friend, I fear we have not spoken much recently. It was terribly remiss of me to neglect you so but here I have brought you a present to make up for it.”

She handed Sansa a box and bid her to open it. Inside was an intricate hair net with dark, blue stones as well as some amber. It was beautiful and Sansa was speechless.

“I was hoping you would wear it to my wedding? I know you plan on wearing blue and I thought the amber would look lovely with your hair.” 

“It is beautiful. Thank you. I will be happy to wear it and the amber will match the pendant Ellaria gave me.” Sansa replied, finally. Margaery’s face seemed to fall at the mention of Ellaria. Sansa supposed like most she did not approve of the status given to a bastard girl. After all she, too, once felt like that.

After a moment Margaery brightened again and asked if Sansa would like to take a turn in the gardens with her. The roses she had had brought from HIghgarden should be in bloom and it would be lovely to see them together. 

Sansa smiled, she very much enjoyed her time with Ellaria but she had missed her friend. It would be good to spend time with her again. They talked about the wedding preparations and the feast for afterwards. Margaery seemed excited and Sansa hoped everything would go well for her. She enjoyed talking with Margaery, although now when she mentioned Willas and how much they would get on, Sansa found she did not feel right. She wasn’t a rose and HIghgarden was not for her.

_______

The day of the wedding dawned and Sansa found she was not as anxious as she expected. She donned her blue dress and put on the pendant from Ellaria, she shivered as she remembered how it had been put on her before. She wore her hair in a simple style, with only two braids to keep it out of her face, so it didn’t detract from the hair net. It had been such a thoughtful gift and she would have to try to repay Margaery at some point.

The ceremony itself was fairly boring but did not last long. Joffrey declared that they would feast and dance all day to celebrate. Sansa had been placed next to Tyrion Lannister, Cersei seemingly determined to keep her close, and she only picked at her food. She watched as many couples got up to dance with a feel of longing. She had loved dancing at WInterfell and she wished she could go back and dance with her siblings again.

It was not long however before Prince Oberyn approached. He smirked, before offering his congratulations to Margaery and Joffrey. He turned to Sansa and asked her to dance. He held his hand out for hers and when she gave it kissed it quickly before leading her to dance. 

“You look lovely today, Lady Stark.” Sansa startled. She was unused to being called Lady Stark. She grieved for her lovely mother but it also reminded her who she was. Oberyn watched her for a moment before laughing and continuing, “I enjoy seeing beautiful girls in my colours.”

Sansa flushed and looked down. “Thank you, my prince.”

He was silent for the rest of the dance but almost seemed to study her. When the dance ended he bowed to her and she curtsied. “You are a wonderful dancer, my lady, perhaps you will grant me another dance later?”

She smiled, “I have always enjoyed dancing.”

He started to lead her back to her seat only to be intercepted by Lady Olenna Tyrell. Oberyn looked at the queen of thorns before kissing Sansa’s hand again and moving away.

“Sansa, my dear, it is good to see you again. Are you enjoying the festivities?”

“Yes, my lady, Joffrey has put on a fine display.” Sansa replied carefully.

“Yes, yes, it’s all very lovely. I haven’t heard anything else all day.” Lady Olenna said. “Your hair net appears to have moved out of place. Here let me just fix it back. It’s a beautiful piece and it would be a shame to ruin it.”

Lady Olenna moved to fix it back into place, though Sansa had been unaware it moved. “Thank you, my lady.”

“That seems to have done it. Do enjoy the rest of the entertainment.” Olenna said before walking away. 

______

Sansa had been confined to her rooms for a day and she was still in shock. The king was dead. Joffrey was dead. And Queen Cersei thought Sansa was responsible. She still had the claw marks on her face from when Cersei had leapt up and clawed at her face. 

“You little whore! It was you, wasn’t it? Wasn’t enough your father was a traitor you have to plot to kill Joffrey as well. That’s why you’ve been talking to the VIper’s whore! You think you’re so clever, little dove, talking to the poisoner to find out how to kill the king. What did you do? Spread your legs. I told you, didn’t I? I told you!” She had screamed as she was pulled from Sansa. Tywin stood, issuing orders, and Sansa was dragged off to her rooms.

She had seen no one but the maid who came to help her dress. The maid refused to tell her anything about what was going on and she hadn’t been able to return Ellaria’s necklace yet. She had tried to tell everyone that she hadn’t done it, that she had no idea who had, but no one had listened to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think?


End file.
